


Time for Love

by xxDustNight88



Series: Dust Bunnies [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, One Shot, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: A little mishap sends Harry and Hermione into the future. Harry doesn't know if they'll make it home, but he does know one thing. He loves Hermione.





	Time for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I've got a bunch of one-shots and drabbles coming your way in a short amount of time. this is one of them. Written for the Roll-a-Drabble Roll-a-Thon at Hermione's Haven, there are bound to be some errors in here. Please excuse them as this was just checked by Grammarly. Anyway, I hope you still like it! Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for letting me use her Grammarly.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Prompt: HH Roll-a-Thon Hermione/Harry/Time Travel

It wasn't every day that one found themselves lost in time. Unfortunately for Harry and Hermione, that's precisely where they were right now. Harry had lost track of exactly how many times Hermione warned him not to tamper with the old Time-Turner she found in her trunk. Honestly, she'd thought she'd returned it to McGonagall at the end of their third year, but here they were.

There was no telling what point in time they'd ended up as of yet. So far, they only knew that it was the future. Muggles were roaming the streets with miniature headphones in their ears and staring at what Hermione suspected were mobile phones in their hands. Coming from the year 2000, she could easily assume she was correct in these assumptions.

Now, they just needed to figure out where they were, what year exactly they were in, and how to get back to the Magical world. Once they did that, then they could track down someone to help them get back to the past. The longer they stood around, the easier it was for someone to discover they didn't actually belong here.

"Come on," Hermione said, grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him toward a bus stop. "I have a bit of Muggle currency. We can take a bus closer to Diagon Alley."

Harry allowed himself to be dragged along if only because it was an excuse to hold Hermione's hand. "We can't really go there, can we? What if our actual selves are there?"

"Do you have a better idea?" Hermione challenged her friend. "It's your fault we're here in the first place." When they reached the bus stop, she dropped Harry's hand and began looking around. "I need to find a newspaper."

Feeling a bit disappointed that Hermione was no longer holding his hand, Harry decided to try and be a little bit of help. He spotted an older gentleman sitting on a bench with a newspaper tucked into the side of his briefcase. Sighing, Harry approached the man and pointed to the paper.

"Excuse me, sir. Are you finished with that paper?" he asked as friendly as possible.

The man cleared his throat and nodded. "Actually, yes. I was waiting to recycle it at home." The man took the paper and handed it to Harry.

"Thank you so much," Harry replied with a smile.

"You're welcome," the man replied and then pulled out a mobile phone to check.

Hurrying back to Hermione, he smiled smugly as he handed her the paper. "For you," he told her, biting back a grin. He couldn't help the sparkle in his green eyes, and Hermione noticed.

She snatched the paper from his hands and eagerly scanned the front page. Gasping, she handed it back to him. "September the first, twenty nineteen."

"Wow," Harry gasped in surprise as he too looked at the front page. "I've never heard of a Time-Turner sending people this far into the future."

"That's because they're not supposed to, Harry." Sighing, Hermione took the paper back and began to read.

"What are you looking for now?" Harry asked, moving in close beside Hermione and peering down at the appear. He wanted to know what she was reading, but he also sort of wanted to be close to her.

"Trying to do some research. We're in a completely new age. We've travelled nineteen years into the future. There's no telling what we're up against here." Hermione said all of this in a rush as she continued to read.

Feeling a bit disheartened, Harry looked around at the world around him. It didn't seem too much different than what he was used to. Sure, there were a lot more mobile phones and other technological gadgets, but it couldn't be completely different.

Hermione was right, though. It was his fault that they were here. He'd found the old Time-Turner while they were cleaning out some rooms in 12 Grimmauld Place and wanted to clean it up and surprise Hermione as a present. Then, he was going to ask her to dinner and confess how much he loved her.

Things went awry when she'd found him holding the device. The moment they both touched it, they were sent flying into an unknown future. Harry had no idea what to expect, but he knew one thing. He loved Hermione, and they would get through this together.

Gently taking the paper from Hermione, Harry was prepared to be chastised. He quickly put a finger to her lips and said, "Listen to me for a minute."

Hermione's brows furrowed together but she did nod. When Harry removed his finger, she said, "Okay, I'm listening, but we can't just stand here forever."

"Look, I know we have to get back to our time, but I want to tell you something important," Harry began slowly, more nervous than ever. Taking both her hands in his, Harry summoned some courage and said, "I was cleaning that Time-Turner for you as a gift. I want you to know that I love you, Hermione. Please, forgive me for forcing you on yet another crazy adventure and say that you'll be mine forever?"

Hermione blinked in surprise at her friend's confession but found that something akin to glee erupted inside her chest at his revelation. "I had no idea…" She trailed off, afraid to say the wrong thing right now. "I thought that maybe you had feelings, but I didn't know you were in love with me."

"It's okay if you don't love me like that, but please give me a chance." Harry's heart pounded at the prospect that he'd just scared the love of his life away forever.

Squeezing Harry's hands, Hermione smiled. "We don't have a lot of time to mess about here in the future, but we do have time for this."

Then, she slid onto her tiptoes and placed a kiss upon Harry's lips. It was short, but sweet, and showed Harry precisely the kind of answer he was hoping for after confessing his feelings. Heart soaring, Harry quickly wrapped Hermione in a brief hug and then released her.

"You've made me the happiest wizard," he gushed, and then glanced around. "I said that too loud." The man he'd taken the paper from earlier was giving him a weird look now.

"Maybe," Hermione said, and then giggled as she took his hand. "Come one, Harry, we have work to do."

Then, hand in hand, Harry and Hermione went off in search of a way to return to their timeline.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
[tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
[LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
[Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
